


The Newest Recruits

by Crashzero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, The summary is so bad, i'll update the tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: Junkrat, along with his partner Roadhog, are the newest recruits to the newly-recalled Overwatch. Symmetra is a manipulator of hardlight, capable of creating any construct she can think of. What happens when these two very different people cross paths.Will a romance bloom? Or will they completely ignore each other? Well, who knows? Lets find out!





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first multi-chapter story, so any feedback is welcome. Please don't be too criticizing, as, like I said, this is my first story that isn't a short. Thanks!

Symmetra observed the two newest recruits to Overwatch. The two Australians were the newest people that Winston had recruited, saying that they would be providing extra firepower. He introduced the large man currently standing silently on stage, muscled arms crossed over his torso. 

He was immense, 7’3 and having a large belly that looked to depict a pig, with what looked like a breathing-apparatus covering his face. Winston informed the rest of the gathered Overwatch agents that his name was Mako ‘Roadhog’ Rutledge, and that he would be joining the front-line, along with D.Va, Reinhardt and Zarya.

The smaller man standing next to his huge companion was introduced as Jamison ‘Junkrat’ Fawkes, with Winston explaining that he specialized in demolition. Symmetra observed the lanky man as he stood on the stage, comparing his appearance to his much larger companion. He was much thinner, and appeared to be coated in soot. His spiky blond hair seemed to be burning on the ends, and he was constantly tapping his peg-leg against the stage. Satya was so engrossed in studying her new teammates that she nearly missed what Winston said next.

“Jamison Fawkes will be joining the builder team, alongside Symmetra and Torbjorn,” he informed the gathered Overwatch agents. Symmetra’s face contorted in disgust. She would have to share her workspace with this ‘Junkrat’. She sighed as Winston dismissed the Overwatch team, telling them to return to their respective tasks and duties. As she was about leave through the large double doors, however, a voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Symmetra, wait,” Winston called, running up to her in rumbling footsteps. She turned and looked at him, watching him as he caught his breath, “I was wondering if you could show Junkrat to the workshop so he can set up.” Symmetra’s eyebrows rose slightly. She looked behind the large gorilla from space, and saw the new recruit standing behind him, holding a duffel bag of sorts. He grinned at her, and she could see that he was tapping his fingers against the bag. She returned her gaze back to Winston, offering him a small smile. 

“Of course,” she replied. Winston heaved a sigh of relief, thanking her before he made his way to his lab. Now that Winston had left, Symmetra was left alone in the company of the bomber. 

“Well, nice to meet ya, sheila,” Junkrat said as he offered her his hand. She looked at it in disgust. He followed her gaze, and realized that his hand was covered in soot. He let his hand fall to his side, a sort of awkward giggle escaping his throat.

“Ah yeah, right,” Junkrat nervously ran his prosthetic through his unkempt blond hair, averting his eyes to look at anything other than the women standing before him, “Uh, its Symmetra, yeah?”

“That is correct. Now, please follow me,” Symmetra turned on her heel, walking brusquely towards the workshop. She didn’t look back, but she knew he was behind her with the constant step-clack of his peg leg hitting the floor. They traversed the various hallways of the Gibraltar Base, sometimes passing their fellow teammates. 

Symmetra was still trying to figure out the crazy Australian. Eventually, after a sort of awkward silence, they reached the glass doors leading to the workshop. The doors slid open with a hiss, revealing the space that Symmetra currently shared with Torbjorn. Well, used to share with just Torbjorn, until this Junkrat arrived.

The workshop was a large room, with a long table in the centre of the room designed for inventing. There were separate desks for more personal belongings, with Symmetra’s desk being on the left side of the room and Torbjorn’s being on the right. Now that she looked, however, she noticed another desk in the centre of the room. Symmetra guessed that it was meant for the Australian, and strode towards it. Once she had reached it, she turned around, meeting a pair of golden eyes. 

“This is your desk. You may use it however you like. The table in the middle is shared, so try not to damage it too much,” Symmetra explained. A grin made its way onto Junkrat’s face. 

“So, I get to share me workspace with a pretty sheila like you huh?” Symmetra tried to suppress the blush that was trying to spread across her face. Why am I feeling this way? She thought to herself. Just as she was about to question him, however, a gruff voice interrupted her.

“So, this is the new recruit, eh,” Torbjorn said as he walked up to them. Junkrat grinned at him, mock-saluting.

“Junkrat, reporting for duty,” he said, amusement lining his voice. Torbjorn inspected him, slowly stroking his beard. 

“What’s ya specialty, lad? The Swedish engineer asked. He knew that he was a demolitionist, if the briefing was anything to go by, but he was curious as to how he did his job.

“I make bombs. Can make a bomb outta pretty much anythin’,” Junkrat giggled manically as he looked down at the small man. The engineer’s eyes contained a great amount of surprise. 

“So you can make a bomb out of scrap, huh?” 

“Yep, pretty much.” Torbjorn narrowed his eyes at him, looking him up and down. Then, he grinned.

“Well, then, we’re going to be the best of friends if you can make a bomb outta scrap. You’ll have to show me some time.”

“Anytime.” With that, Torbjorn grunted out a farewell and left the workshop. Symmetra regarded the exchange silently, noting the excitement that seemed to radiate from the Swedish man. It seemed to her that Junkrat and Torbjorn would get along just fine. Seeing as the bomber needed some time to get set up, she made for the door. 

“Hey, uh, Symmetra?” Junkrat called, nervously running his prosthetic hand up the back of his neck. Symmetra turned around, staring expectantly at him.

“Uh, thanks for showing me around,” he said, averting his gaze to the floor. The woman regarded him, then gave him a single nod and went on her way.


	2. Intergrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'v been swamped with assessment. Anyways, not sure how I feel about this one. Its shorter than the first one, so sorry about that. Here it is!

The atmosphere around the base seemed to change when the new recruits arrived. At first, everyone had been wary of them, giving them their space and moving out of the way whenever they passed them in the hall. They were junkers, of course, supposedly savage beasts from the ravaged Australian Outback, who only stole and killed for their own benefit. 

So everyone’s fear of them was well-justified. The duo themselves had been quite secretive at first, often secluding themselves in a corner during meal time and not speaking to anyone other than themselves. Junkrat seemed to do most of the talking, with Roadhog occasionally grunting his agreement or assent. The two seemed to have a sort of unspoken conversation between themselves, with the smaller man somehow able to decipher what the immense man was saying, which to everyone else just sounded like grunting and snorting. Sometimes the team heard a deep, gravelly voice come from behind the boar-like mask, which sent shivers running down the spines of anyone who heard it. 

However, over the course of the next few days, the two junkers started to integrate into the team. Lucio, Lena and Hana, being the happy and energetic people they are, instantly sought out to make friends with the two Australians. They all quickly became friends, and they could constantly be found chatting and pranking other members of the team. It seemed to everyone in the newly-reformed Overwatch that the two newest recruits had truly become part of the team.

-

Junkrat grumbled as he traversed the various hallways of the Gibraltar Base. He had been told by the huge gorilla Winston, who seemed to be the leader around here, to report to the medbay for a compulsory check-up by the team’s medic, Mercy. However, he had failed to find it so far, and was getting more irritated by the second. After a few more minutes of looking and angry grumbling by the Australian, he finally found it. 

Medbay was written on a plaque adorned on the sliding doors, gleaming in the light. Junkrat let out a whoop of delight. He made his way towards his destination, until he heard a strange sound. His eyebrows furrowed as he strained his ears, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. His gaze slid towards the white doors of the medbay. Junkrat, being the curios person he was, put his ear against the door. His face immediately turned red as his ears registered the sounds of moans coming from the other side, accompanied with the doctor’s voice.

“Yes, yes, yes, please!” The Swiss doctor moaned through the door, causing the lanky Australian’s face to turn an even darker shade of red. However, because of the noises the doctor was making, the junker failed to notice the figure sneaking up behind him until a voice sounded behind him.   
“What exactly are you doing?” Junkrat nearly jumped out of his own skin, letting out a yelp of surprise and turning around so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if he got whiplash. Symmetra stood before him, her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side. Junkrat felt like a child that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but before he could explain, a loud moan resonated sounded from the medbay once again. Symmetra’s eyebrows shot up. She looked past Junkrat to the medbay doors, “What is going on in there.” At that, Junkrat grinned, letting out a quiet, high-pitched giggle. 

“Well, it sounds to me that the doctor’s getting’ some ‘stress relief’,” he grinned then burst out laughing, trying to muffle it with his hand as to not alert the people inside to their presence. Symmetra’s face had turned a bright shade of red, muted by the dark shade of her skin, and to Junkrat it was the most adorable thing in the world. Symmetra looked at the white doors behind the junker, now able to discern the sound of moans and lewd slurping noises coming from within. She quickly averted her gaze, instead looking at the laughing junker before her. Her brows furrowed.

“Why are you here anyway?” Symmetra asked. Junkrat, just coming down from his laughing fit, burst into uncontrollable laughter once again. 

“Well, you see, I’m supposed to be havin’ a check-up with the good doctor right about now, but I guess she forgot in the presence of her other ‘visitor’,” the junker was still giggling lightly as he spoke, causing Symmetra to raise a single eyebrow. She stood there awkwardly, wondering how this conversation was supposed to end.

“Well, I am going back to the workshop to work on some new designs. I will see you later, Junkrat.”

“Yeah, see ya, Sym,” and with that, Symmetra turned on her heel and made her way towards the workshop. Junkrat watched her as she turned around the corner, disappearing from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll keep you updated! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
